Will this day turn out right?
by HPFANFREAK08
Summary: Romione Proposal, includes some bacon, Weasley siblings, fluff, snogging,Ron, Hermione and did I mention snogging? Extreme Fluffyness, The full story from Ron Weasley and the...Wait...IS THAT BACON? This is my version of Ron's proposal to Hermione, and the reactions of the Weasley Siblings. Obviously Post-Hogwarts set about three years after the war in mid summer.


**Authors Note: I disclaim all the characters and everything else except the plotline, I now present ****_Will this day turn out right? _**

It was early in the morning and Ronald Weasley had planned to surprise his steady girlfriend Hermione Granger with a cooked breakfast, however at the precise moment that he had put the bacon in the pan to cook, his little sister Ginny appeared in the middle of his kitchen with a loud CRACK.

"Hello, dear youngest older brother of mine" she greeted.

"What do you want Ginny?" he asked crankily

"I just popped in to say hi. Hi" she responded

"Ginny, what do you want?" he asked again.

"Fine, I can't have a nice friendly conversation with my favourite brother" she said sweetly, so sweetly that it sounded fake, but he was oblivious to that.

"I'm your favourite brother?" he asked.

"You will be if you can look after Teddy for Harry and I today, we both have the day off and want to spend it together alone." She said looking evil "Please Ron" she asked with puppy dog eyes so he couldn't refuse.

"Ginny, what day is it?" he asked.

"Um, Wednesday, I think" she responded, and then she thought for a bit longer "Oh, right you and Hermione and ring" she put all the pieces together "ok, I'll go ask Bill, and annoy him" she said before disapparating.

* * *

After Ginny had left Ron thought about the fact that he planned to ask Hermione to marry him, he had it all planned out; surprise breakfast, some snogging practise, a nice lunch, and a romantic moonlight picnic on the beach in Brighton where he would ask her to marry him, and if all went to plan some more snogging.

Suddenly a smell stopped his thoughts, it was the bacon burning, he tried to save it but it was already too late under his breath he started cursing Ginny, and planned to hex her the next time he saw her with birds (he learnt that from Hermione), and his imagination was running wild until he heard Hermione…

* * *

"Ron what is that smell, what's burning?" she asked with concern.

"Nothing" he said quickly as she descended the staircase.

"Ron, what did you do?" she asked shaking her head.

"I was making you breakfast as a surprise, but Ginny distracted me" he replied

"Ginny? When?" she asked surprised

"Before, she apparated and then went back to Harry" he said

"Alright" she said confused then took the frying pan from him "Ron I'll make breakfast then to avoid more burning" she said gesturing in all directions for the smell.

"Bloody Hell, I am going to kill Ginny!" said Ron

"Ronald, language" Hermione scolded. Then she continued making the breakfast unaware of what was going to happen that night…

* * *

After breakfast they did some snogging practise as planned and then at Ron's suggestion they went to lunch in muggle London, so that they wouldn't be hassled by the press. Despite the fact that the war had ended over three years ago, they were still annoyed by the publicity in the Wizarding World. The lunch was a nice quiet affair and the couple quarrelled over the cake that they had ordered for dessert;

"Ron, lemon cheesecake is my favourite type of cheesecake please let me have it" Hermione said pleadingly with puppy dog eyes to make him give in.

"But Hermione, I paid for it and so I should get to eat it!" he explained

This argument went on for a few minutes and then they realised how silly they were being and decided to split the cake in half, well more like sixty/forty Hermione's way but Ron stole some, and eventually somehow they became even.

* * *

After lunch they returned home, had some more snogging practise and got ready for the evenings activities. On the way to the beach later they picked up soft drinks and fish and chips for the picnic.

* * *

That night Hermione and Ron had eaten the fish and chips on the beach and they were laying on the blanket watching the stars;

"The stars are so beautiful Ron" admired Hermione

"You're even more beautiful than them 'Mione" stated Ron, then he got on one knee and she sat up. "Hermione Jean Granger, you are the most beautiful woman in the entire world to me, I have known you for almost ten years. Yes we have fought and made up, we have been there for each other in times of need, and in some times of happiness and ruined it for each other but deep down, I really love you. I have made some mistakes but will you please make me even happier than I am with you by marrying me?" he asked holding out the ring.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you Ron" she said before he put the ring on her finger and they had a very long, passionate snog under the stars. After they concluded Hermione admired her ring "I love you too, you know that right?" she asked and Ron nodded to her" Your speech was lovely, darling" she added.

When they got home the reality set in for Ron and as he realised that he Ronald Bilius Weasley who had burnt the bacon this morning had now gotten the girl of his dreams to agree to marry him he said "Bloody Brilliant!"

The next day they were both pinching themselves to make sure they weren't dreaming when Ron proposed and so they had to go and tell the family: Hermione went to the Burrow and Ron went to visit all of his siblings then meet Hermione at the Burrow afterwards.

* * *

First Ron went to visit Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage; he came out of the fireplace to be greeted by a sleepy Fleur;

"'Ello Ron, what arr you doing 'ere, zo early een ze morning? She asked.

"I proposed to Hermione last night and she said yes!" he said not wiping the smile off his face.

"Congratulations to ze both of you" she said before rushing off to deal with a crying Victorie.

"Who's here so early in the morning?" asked Bill from the kitchen entering with coffee in his hands.

"Me, I am engaged to Hermione!" he said

"That's great Ron" said Bill congratulating him. Then Ron left to the next sibling's home.

* * *

Ron then flooed into George and Angelina's flat, waking the holey one in the family up, who suddenly appeared with Angelina behind him.

"Ron you interrupted my sleep." Said George

"Sorry, I was just at Bill and Fleur's, but I needed to tell you that Hermione and I are engaged." He said rapidly, he was never going to get over the fact that Hermione had said yes.

"Yes, Charlie owes me two galleons!" said George when Angelina smacked him over the head "I mean, Congrats."

"Thanks…Wait you bet on us?" Ron asked

"Yep little brother, now I am two galleons richer thanks to you and your fiancée!" he said and then he took Angelina and went back to bed.

* * *

He flooed over to Percy's and saw that it was empty, because both Percy and Audrey went to work early; he just left a note saying:

_Dear Percy and Audrey,  
I proposed to Hermione and she said yes.  
See you on Sunday probably  
Ron_

* * *

Then he left for Harry and Ginny's. When he got there he saw Harry snogging Ginny

"No, My eyes, they're burned, I can't see!" he said alerting them of his presence.

"Hi Ron" said Harry and Ginny together blushing the famous Weasley red (for Ginny anyway).

"Well dear sister of mine, I believe it is payback time for you making me burn the bacon for my fiancée yesterday." He said, before they got the chance to congratulate them he said "Oppugno" and canaries started to attack Ginny, until Ron stopped them.

"Congratulations Ron, for you and Hermione" said Harry

"Congrats Ron!" said Ginny before tackling him in s bear hug. Ron then left finally after getting his revenge and went to the Burrow, to see his parents and second eldest older brother.

* * *

**Authors Note: This is the full version of the events in my opinion, please read and review.**


End file.
